


songs just for you

by marvey5evah



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvey5evah/pseuds/marvey5evah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>songs throughout Harvey and Mike's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	songs just for you

**Author's Note:**

> First Suits fic! 
> 
> song : Call Me Irresponsible - Michael Buble (Frank Sinatra)

“What Karlman briefs?”

 Harvey called Mike and once he stepped into his office, he knows that something is wrong - or he forgot to do something very important.

“The one I gave you 2 days ago!” Harvey roared.

 He was having a bad day. First, losing a important client, Jessica dropping a pro-bono which he has to do, getting his coffee order wrong and spilling them on his suit (Rene would kill him for that) and almost getting killed by a student driver who apparently doesn’t know how to use the brakes.

“You didn’t give me any briefs two days ago.”

“Yes I did!”

“Look Harvey.” Mike put a relaxing hand on Harvey’s shoulder “Relax, I’m sorry but I didn’t receive anything.” Harvey sent a glare towards his direction

“I swear! I have mountains of work on my desk. Half are from you and Louis and half are from the other partners. Maybe yours are lost somewhere there.”  

Mike gave Harvey a small smile which he didn’t return. Instead he turned around so fast and surprised him that much, he almost had a whiplash. “What did I tell you about getting work done?”

Harvey pointed a finger at Mike and then back to him “You work for me! Not Louis or any other partner but for me!” Mike stood up and was ready to leave the room not wanting to have a fight with Harvey.

“I’ll look for it – “

“you better find it and finish it!” Harvey sat on his chair and sighed signaling Mike to leave. “Sometimes, you’re so irresponsible…”

 

* * *

 

After finishing infinity number of meetings and his bajillionth cup of coffee, Harvey was heading back in his office. He checked his watch and saw it as half-past seven and sighed, this was a long day. When he was at the vicinity of his office, he could hear  soft music from inside. No one dared to go in his office without him being there. And nobody touches his records. Nobody.

Furious, he stomped to his office but he stop short when he heard a familiar song playing. He went inside and saw no one there. He thought it was Donna, but then Donna doesn’t do that kind of thing. While listening, something clicked in his mind. There’s only one person who would click in this situation.

_Call me irresponsible_

_Call me unreliable_

_Throw in undependable too_

_Do my foolish alibis bore you?_

_Well I’m not too clever – I just adore you_

Harvey relaxed a bit and let Frank Sinatra’s baritone voice put him in a calm state of mind

_Call me unpredictable_

_Tell me I’m impractical_

_Rainbows I’m inclined to peruse_

_Call me irresponsible_

_Yes I’m unreliable_

_But it’s undeniably true_

“ _I’m irresponsibly mad for you_.” Mike sang. Harvey opened his eyes and saw Mike in front of him with a smile plastered on his face and a folder in his hand.

“I didn’t know you can sing.” He enveloped Mike in a hug and rest his hands on Mike’s waist.

“I only sing for you.” Mike whispered and kissed Harvey softly and felt Harvey smile “I finished the Karlman briefs.”

“Guess you’re not irresponsible after all.” Harvey said teasingly.

“Ha ha ha.” Harvey shut him up by kissing him, after a few moments they pulled back and rested their foreheads on each other. “Let’s go home?”

“Sure.” While they were packing, Frank Sinatra was playing in the background.

“Mike?” Mike turned around with a confused look on his face.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” Mike smiled and held Harvey’s hand.

“I love you too.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you like the story, I may continue it. :) leave comments below if you want!
> 
> HAPPY EASTER. :D


End file.
